Pups and the Money Ring (promo 2)
I know I said the first promo was Pups and the Retrievers (it was a bad typo...). Anyways, in this short promo, Lilac and her cousins must find a way to get away from the 3 bank robbers' minions, who were all turned into animals. How? You'll have to find that out later.... But the retriver pups all deal with one of their weak-spots. Dialogue (The minions have been turned into animals: Cow, Lizard, Emu, Monkey, Parrot, and Sheep) Animal Minions: *Gasp* Lilac: Hey it worked! *Whew* And no snakes. Head Robber: Get them! Cow: Uh, I've been turned into a cow. Can you fire me? Head Robber: Fine, you're fired... (The Cow scurries off) Any one else?.... Animal Minions: Naw, we're good. Head Robber: Okay... THEN GET THEM!! (The Animals charge towards the pups) Lilac: Run! (The all start to run away) (They hurry over a wide puddle of mud) Blossom: *Grossed out* Euuuugh!! Mud... Ee-ee-e-e-eeeww!!! Grooo-o-o-o-osss!!! (The Sheep trips and falls in the mud) (He tries to get up, but his hooves keep slipping) Sheep: Great... (The pups soon make across) Bud: Come on, Blossom. It wasn't that bad. Blossom: Euuuughh.... Disgusting.... Lilac: Wipe yuh paws later! We stil have 4 critters on our tails! (They continue to run) (They stop at a meadow of flowers) Be careful, y'all. Some of these flowers ain't safe for animals. Ah see a safe path from here. Just follow me. Bud: But I'm not good at following! Lilac: Just follow me, all right!? (She leads the way through the field) (Bud tries his best to follow and they make it through the field) See, that ain't so bad Bud: Yeah. I guess following others isn't so bad after all. Lilac: Let's keep going! (The pups continue onward) (In the field, the Monkey gets stuck with the flowers) Monkey: ACHOO! I'm allergic to daffodils! Achoo! Achoo! (The pups stop at a field with a bunch of holes in the ground) Sprout: Field is full of geysers... Never know when they blast. Lilac: Ah bet we can figure it out! Follow me! (She runs in the field) (She manages to dodge all the geysers when they shoot out) (Bud, Blossom, and Peaches make it across the firels, but Sprout is too scared) Peaches: Come on, Sprout! You can do it! Sprout: Prediction making has been a stress of mine, and I don't like stress. But I must take the risk as many who fear what they fear... (She runs out in the field) (She gets soaked a few times, but she made it) Lilac: Yee-haw! Ah knew yuh could do it! (Sprout shakes the water off) Blossom: Ew! Ew! Ew! At least the mud's gone... Lilac: We can all get baths later! (They notice that the Parrot got caught in a geyser and fell on the ground wet) Parrot: Why couldn't I be turned into a tiger...? Lilac: Now let's go! (They run off as the now 2 animals pursue them) (The Pups soon end up at a river with a bunch of stepping rocks) Peaches: I don't have really good balance... I'll get swept away... Lilac: Just take it one step at a time. Yuh can do it! (Lilac, Sprout, Bud, and Blossom make it across) (Peaches slowly makes across the rocks until makes it across) See, Ah knew yuh could do it. Peaches: Thanks. Now let's go! (The pups except Lilac continue) Lilac: Hey! That's my line! Cousins... (She runs ahead) (Meanwhile, the Emu and the Lizard both fall in the river) Lizard: I can't swim!! (He gets swept away) (The Emu sees that his long legs allow him to wade in the water) (He wades across and runs after them) (The last obstacle is... a rope bridge) (Lilac is fearful and remembers the moment she lost her parents) Peaches: Aren't you going to say something. Lilac: Actually... Ah should tell y'all. This is where my mom and dad... died. Blossom: We know. Your friends told us. Lilac: Really? Blossom: You helped us out. Now it's out to help you. (The four pups all work together and carry Lilac on their backs) But you have to watch out backs. Lilac: *chuckle* Of course! (They carry her across the bridge) (But before they finished) (The Emu runs across but the bridge starts to fall apart) (The Emu falls into the river below, unharmed due to his long legs, but he gets knocked out by the falling boards) Hang on tail-by-tail y'all! *Arf* Lasso! (Her lasso appears) (Bud holds her tail while Peaches holds his tail while Sprout holds her tail while Blossom holds her tail) (Lilac's lasso raises them up to the other side) Looks like it's smooth-sailing to back home. Blossom: Couldn't done it without each other. Lilac: Come on, y'all. Let's go. (They rush off) {End of promo} Category:Fanon Category:Sneak Peeks